Tortuga
Tortuga ("Turtle" or "Tortoise") is a seaside town and port on Isla Tortuga. The town is a place full of pirates and other criminals. Tortuga is considered the last free port, which means that it is one of the few places in the Caribbean that is not under the control of the East India Trading Company (Even though they have a secret outpost there). Although Tortuga has a reputation as a place where pirate ships such as The Black Pearl dock, honest ships such as the Edinburgh Trader often make port there and conduct their business.This is also where you will find the Faithful Bride Tavern which is a bar where pirates hang out and play Poker and Blackjack. Map Areas *'Town' 1 - After reconstruction, a number of residents built their homes in the swampy area just outside the Misty Mire - so you will encounter a number of Swamp Alligators. Otherwise, there are no enemies to speak of; just the new building layouts to contend with. *'Misty Mire' 2 - Like Cuba, this marshy place is filled with various creatures, all of which you can blast away at with your pistol. Low to medium undead, all size gators, fly traps, and a giant crab make traversing this swamp dangerous for loners, but a small hunting party can set up shop near the small graveyard or by the stilt shacks. *'Wildwoods' 3 - A stretch of jungle (exactly like The Wicked Thicket) with critters and some undead. Not much for experienced players, but plenty of baddies for newbs. *'Tortuga Graveyard' 4 - A variation on the Governor's Garden on Port Royal, this plot of dirt has mostly low-level Undead and a few Navy troops. Like the Garden, you'll probably be moving through here going to the Rat's Nest or Thieves' Den. *'Thieves' Den' 5 - In the middle of this area is a small Navy post and a small fort, featuring a few high officers and some EITC baddies. You will need to get into the output for at least one quest. Good blade and voodoo area for medium-levels. Outside the outpost, are low-level Navy, bats and scorpions for beginners to hack at. *'Rat's Nest' 6 - This small village has been sacked and overrun with Undead. Lots of medium-level skeletons here, including brigands and grenadiers. Not a good place to hang out in if you're just starting out, but easy pickings for players with a few levels under their belts *'High Seas' - The straits between Tortuga and Port Royal are filled with mostly light craft. Turn and head for Rumrunner's to find bigger game or farther north to Tormenta if you want something more sporty. Enemies: Creatures *Swamp Alligator (1,2,3,4) *Big Gator (2) *Huge Gator (2) *Flytrap (2) *Giant Scorpion (3) *Cave Bat (3,5) *Vampire Bat (5) *Rock Crab (2) *Giant Crab (2) Royal Navy *Navy Cadet (3,4,5) *Navy Guard (3,4,5) *Navy Sergeant (5) *Navy Veteran (5) *Navy Officer (5) East India Trading Company *EITC Grunt (5) *EITC Thug (5) *EITC Hired-Gun (5) Undead *Undead Gravedigger (3,4,5,6) *Undead Bandit (3,4,5,6) *Undead Pirate (2,3,4,5,6) *Undead Witchdoctor (2,3,4,5,6) *Undead Brigand (2,6) *Undead Grenadier (2,6) Bosses: *General Hex (2) *General Sandspine (6) *Venom Lash (3) *Edward Low (5) *Carlos Cudgel (5) Merchants: *Barber - Lockspinner's Barber and Beauty (Maria Lockspinner) *Blacksmiths - Flinty's Smithery and Wright's Blacksmithing *Gunsmiths - Daniel Valliance Weaponry (I) and Thayer's Weapon Shop *Gypsy - Fabiola (D) *Jeweler - Ming's Jewelry Shop - (Dajin Ming) *Musicians - Mych Swain and Jenny Figfiddle *Shipwright - O'Malley (F) *Tailor - Isaiah Callecutter *Tattoo Artist - Lala Lovel at Tattoo Bonita *Taverns - Faithful Bride, King's Arm *Trainer - Tobias Hookshot, Charles Foulhazzard Characters: Main Characters *Captain Jack Sparrow *Joshamee Gibbs Quest Characters Orinda Le Jeune (A), Doctor Grogan aka Doc Grog ®, Scarlet (G), Andres Mallet 4, Hendry Cutts (E), James Pidgley (aka John Carver), Andrew Bowdash (King of Tortuga), Karbay Benedek, Millie Cutts, Giladoga, Nill Offrill, Lala Lovel, Johnny McVane, Amelia Sunfellow Minor Characters: Big Phil (B), Butcher Brown ©, Ben Flatts, Bonita, Tomas, Davy Dreadbutler, Hector Foulbreaker, Retavick, Seamstress Anne, Simon Hornbow, Boatswain Bill, Le Cerdo, Slim, Jack Redrat 3, Jenny Figfiddle, Sid Shufflefoot Digs / Special: *Near Fabiola's gypsy wagon *By Hendry Cutts *By Millie Cutts Cabin *Next to Butcher Brown in the marketplace. *Near Orinda Le Jeune's Shack *Deep into the new swamp Quests: *The List #1 - Chapter 1: The Black Pearl *The List #2 - Chapter 1: The Black Pearl *Secret Of Tortuga Teleportation *Taboo Doll Old Tortuga How Tortuga looked before it was attacked by the EITC. Category:Locations